Opening My Eyes
by madamemoonyblues
Summary: An empty bed. An empty life. Will she ever escape the man who, although absent, rules over her life? Will she save her young daughter from her terrible fate? Warning: magical mental illness, eating disorder, and loveless marriage. Please read!
1. Happy Anniversary

Opening My Eyes

A/N: Hi everyone! This is everyone's favorite author who quits all her projects, Lauren! Actually, I don't think I'm anyone's favorite but hey, I don't do it for the glory, just the story. Anyways, here's another little brain bubble that I got one day, hope everyone enjoys it. It's my first Draco/Pansy! (sorta)

Chapter One: Happy Anniversary

Pansy Parkinson rolled over to face the left side of the bed. Empty again. She simply sighed and buried her face in the silver satin of the sheets. She couldn't say it didn't hurt, waking up to find him gone, but after twelve years of it, it was simply routine. In fact, she was more comfortable sleeping without him than with him, even after all of these years.

"Twelve years," she whispered aloud to herself, as she remembered what today was. She pulled herself up from the mussed bedclothes and stood in front of her full-length mirror. There was a woman, staring back at her, an emerald night dress hanging from her thin frame. She was thirty years old; it was her twelfth wedding anniversary.

"You should eat, deary," the cherry-wood mirror frame remarked kindly. Pansy sighed once more, adjusting the straps on the night dress. No doubt, her shoulders were smaller than the last time she had worn it. Shaking her head at her reflection, she pulled down the black ribbon draped over her mirror.

Her jet black hair was beginning to gray at the roots. Her husband, wishing to model her after his own mother, would not allow her to cut it short, which she had done before they were married. By now, she had more than a yard of hair to deal with. She quickly tied half of it back with the ribbon, wishing to get away from the mirror. As she slipped the oversized house robes on and stepped into the hall, she heard the mirror call, "Eat!" at her.

Her pale bare feet carried her silently through hall after hall, naturally taking her towards her daughter. As she reached the door she paused momentarily, staring at the serpentine letters that formed her daughter's name. It was the only thing Draco had to do with the girl; he had demanded that she be named Anya. And so, a little over 11 years ago, she had been born Anya Anastacia Malfoy.

She turned the doorknob as quietly as she could manage, as the door was permanently squeaky (she even suspected that Draco had cursed it to squeak). The room looked a bit silly at the moment, as they were handpainting the previously green walls a bright shade of blue. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, but they confirmed what she had suspected: her daughter was already out of bed, roaming around the manor.

This happened from time to time; she dreaded having to search the house, but refused to allow the house-elves to go anywhere near her daughter. Even in the early times, when Anya cried all night long, she did everything herself. In fact, she didn't trust anyone with Anya, even (or rather, especially not) her father.

Wandering these halls brough back memories she had tried so hard to forget, memories that only surfaced when she was alone. As she turned a corner, a door opened on her left-hand side, revealing a young raven-haired girl.


	2. Daughters and DaughtersInLaw

A/N: Sorry I put up the first chapter and then didn't put up the next. Here is chapter two for all of you. Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Also, much thanks to Scision and Kudva18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daughters and Daughters-In-Law

"Leecy! Is he really here? You know he can't see me, where is he? We have to hide!"

"I was just kidding, Pansy! He's not here, he's with Blaise, I swear."

Another girl, this one was a brunette, stepped into the doorway. There was a stark contrast between them: the brunette was short and thick, while the other stood a good six inches taller, and was quite thin. No one would have guessed them as best friends.

"Besides, haven't I told you a million times not to call me Leecy?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you name is so boring. You sound like an old woman." A mischievous smile crossed the girl's face. "I bet you'd let Zabini call you Leecy!"

A startlingly blonde woman laid a palm on each girl's shoulder. "Come now, you have to get dressed, the press is going to get impatient."

The Pansy of the present watched complacently. She considered the fact that she might get upset, but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to risk the memory following her, for fear of her daughter discovering her "illness." She continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I -,"

"I told you, it's Black. Narcissa Black. Hurry and get your dress on, dear, the wedding won't wait."

As the older woman herded the girls back into the room, the 30-year old Pansy slid in behind them as the door closed. She watched as her newly 18-year old self easily slipped into the white sundress. She remembered picking it, barely able to keep from squealing with glee as her friends cooed over the garment. It fit her perfectly, and seemed made for her summer wedding.

"I don't know why you insisted on this Muggle thing," Narcissa said, spitting out her last words. "We're lucky Draco would even agree to this."

The younger Pansy's heart skipped a beat, shocked at the realization that her older self had dealt with for years: marriage was NOT Draco's idea.

"Don't you mean that he's lucky that Pansy said yes?" Millicent asked innocently. She knew nothing of this, of Pansy's suspicions.

"Well, that too, I suppose. But really, it took days of persuasions just to make him consider it." The older woman looked at the distraught face of her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "He hadn't told you?"

Pansy watched the lump form in her throat, and tried to remember how it had felt. She looked on as her young, innocent self opened and closed her mouth, seeming or all the world like a caught fish. She faltered with a few nonsense sounds, then pulled herself to her full height, just over Narcissa's head.

"Of course. He told me just after he proposed. Didn't he Leecy?"

"Wh -?"

"Didn't he, Leecy"

"Oh yes, of course. Told her right away."

The Pansy of the present grinned at the obedience of her ex-best friend. Their relationship had been strange, almost like a master and slave, but Pansy had truly been fond of her. She confided in her, at least partly, and tried to treat her with more kindness than others. In fact, the only other person she treated so kindly in those days was the only one who didn't deserve it: Draco Malfoy.

She watched as the three figures before her dissolved and she was once again outside the closed door. A young girl was standing in front of her, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Mummy, are you alright? Mum?"

For a moment, Pansy thought she had slipped into an even older memory, of herself those many years ago, trying to draw her mother from a dreamy trance, but abruptly ended those thought when she saw the girl's gray eyes.

"Anya. Darling. I'm fine. How long have you been up, you worried me!" Peering into her daughter's eyes, she saw the worry lingering there. They were Draco's eyes of course, her own were green, but they held none of the coldness that his forever encased. No, Anya had been raised by the only parent who loved her, and had been taught the only things her mother knew: care, worry, sorrow. Things that would make her kind and quiet, submissive and understanding.

"I thought I heard a man's voice; I wondered if it might be Daddy." The gray eyes brightened, revealing a feeling which she had never been taught, an innate, childish feeling: hope.

A/N: Yay, chapter two!


End file.
